Gone with the Wind
by vampirediariesff
Summary: 1864. The civil war explodes in Atlanta and leaves no hopes for those who posses nothing. Jonathan Salvatores needs more slaves now than ever to prove his point to the Union. One night, he gets Elena. When his nephew comes to visit from Mystic Falls, things drastically change. She'll discover that he's more dangerous than the war itself and has a heart that no fire could lit.
1. Gunpowder and Solitude

_**Hey y'all!**_

 _ **So here is the new 1864 story you guys were promised!**_

 _ **Inspired by both the movie "Gone with the wind" and the screening of said film during 2x22 in Mystic Falls. You'll see what comes out!**_

 _ **NOTICE: The second chapter won't be updated 'till the story gets to +15 reviews. Be sure to leave a comment with what you expect/wish to see in the story line! (who knows, maybe I can take a few suggestions!)**_

 _ **YES. There is supernatural. How? You'll find out.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Gone with the Wind**

 _Gunpowder and Solitude_

 _._

 _Atlanta - July, 22_ _nd_ _1864_

 _Dear diary, the war arrived here today._

 _They say the Yankees are going to be attacking the city for an extended time, but no one really seems to understand the burden that all those bombs and deaths will bring to the innocent people residing in the county._

 _One thing I know for sure: if mother were here, she would have been distraught to see her beautiful Georgia sunset ruined by the powder and smoke that has been covering up the southerner skies._

 _After all, the beauty of the place we lived in was all we had._

 _Now I have neither a home nor a heartwarming view to hold onto during the day._

 _Only a grave I'm sitting on, the one of my beloved parents. Along with an ancient silver necklace I was given by a gypsy in the streets today._

 _But besides that, I have nothing anymore._

 _._

 _._

Elena sighed resentfully.

She stopped her writing because she couldn't waste any more paper. She knew she had used all her possessions to buy some bread that day that she knew would get her along for the following week or so.

Gazing around, she realized how endangered she felt.

As of bitterly echoing her thoughts, a loud blast of a bomb in the background startled her.

She instinctively held onto her necklace, bringing her knees to her chest and remembering the jet black eyes of the old crazy woman that had given it to her that morning.

.

.

" _It'll bring peace in the heart" the gypsy had whispered, touching the girl's hand while handling it to her, carefully hiding it for anyone that could see it. But truth is that no one was really paying attention to anyone that day. The invaders had just arrived in the city, spreading chaos while people frantically ran back and forth, the urgency and danger plain in the air._

" _I don't have anything to pay you back with. I'm sorry but I can't accept it" Elena had quickly tried to cut it off, giving the jewelry back to its owner, who cracked a smile with her ruined teeth._

" _No no… You can be alike me." she put together her contorted and grammatically wrong reasoning. "Think you need necklace and no want money. It bring good for souls that know how use it" she smiled weirdly as if with her stare she knew she was piercing through the girl's soul, and it brought chills down the young one's back._

 _She instinctively retrieved her hand, feeling a pressure overwhelming her from the sole contact. Elena remembered what people said about gypsies. They always wanted something in return, and if you didn't deliver they would jinx or mark you permanently. She had always chosen to believe that it was because they did it in order to survive. But she couldn't help feeling different after that._

 _She didn't want any troubles, so she nodded off to then quickly hurry away after murmuring a "thank you"._

 _._

 _._

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep.

But she was sure that she couldn't breathe.

Her first thought was that it was that very necklace strangling her.

Elena woke up in a whimper, frightened by that nightmare; only to realize it had all been true.

.

The smoke was so thick it made her eyes watery and it was impossible to tell which way to go.

Her mind raced backwards, remembering the war. Recalling every scream after the bombs she had heard that morning, she figured out she had to move quickly if she didn't wanna die or lose a limb.

But she didn't know where to go.

She panicked the moment she realized there was only one way out of that literal impending hell and she had only so many odds to guess the right direction in the thick mist.

.

Elena started to cough harder and harder, her lungs burning and the strings of her corset threatening to suffocate her. She fought the dizziness, standing up and trying to focus from where the louder noises came from. She knew she had to go the opposite way.

She could sense on her skin another blast was gonna take place. It was like her sixth sense was adverting her of it, making the hair on her flesh stand an the coldness run through her system.

It only took a second. She was flung onto the ground, her head hitting hard on the angle of her mother's gravestone.

.

.

She smelled her own blood as it rippled down her cheek to reach her upper lip.

She tried to take a deeper breath, only failing.

They were getting closer and she swore she had never been more afraid in her life.

Elena was hit with the realization this was going to be her final moment.

Dizziness crippled in, leaving her numb to her surroundings as it all seemed to fade out.

She welcomed it.

She couldn't experience her death, she didn't want to feel the flames on her skin burning her alive.

So she just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

.

 _Goodbye world_ was all she thought.

.

.

.

"Stand up"

The voice was new to her.

Immediately, her eyes shot open but were not functioning properly.

"I said stand up"

.

She was hit in a way that didn't hurt so bad –or maybe it did, she couldn't tell- by something hard on her leg.

Two black boots paced towards her as she crawled to the figure in front of her.

Elena let her eyes wander upward, hoping to see whatever was going on.

Her breath got stuck in her throat, again she wasn't able to let the air flow in her lungs. But this time it was because hope was thrown back in the picture, too suddenly for anyone to accept.

When she made eye contact with the man standing in front of her, she thanked the Universe for not letting her go down without a fight.

This was the chance at getting away from that hell. She surely wasn't going to waste it.

.

Out of the blue, she was reminded of the tiny pendant hung on her neck as she instinctively hid it in her embarrassingly ruined corset.

"I will let you perish here"

"Who are you?" Elena tried to fix her gaze on the man's face before her, but it was too confusing. Too much smoke. Too much effort for her weakened senses.

"Jonathan Salvatore. Now stand up and get moving".

.

.

* * *

.

.

The loud explosions from the outside seemed to be just a normal life event that didn't touch the drunk and mundane not so gentleman of the Richard's Tavern.

Overnight, it had become shelter –so to say- for those who were too selfish or senseless to care for what was happening on the outside.

"Damn Yankees" the man spat as he gulped down the bitter liquid in the glass, while sitting on an unstable stool. He had opted to stay away from his usual spot of whenever he visited that place.

It was a table by the window pan that had always let him observe the city while going unseen.

He didn't want to get any glass splinter in case the thin glass would explode, so he had settled to just sit there, in the middle of deserters like him.

Needless to say the place was crawling with northerners.

.

He grunted, gesturing for another refill. When the bartender looked at him puzzled –he had been drinking for the past hour non stop, _so what_?- he shot him a look that could have intimidated even the most dangerous being.

He needed to be buzzed because the alternative would have meant going crazy.

He had just been revealed to this kind of obscurity and he now knew how capable he could be of doing the worst.

The easier path was _relishing_ in the essence of things, no brakes nor attachment. This was how he had decided to live.

Suddenly, the man heard a loud noise coming from behind him.

.

He turned to see the tavern's door sprang open to reveal two union militaries and an old homeless old woman thrown on the ground.

He couldn't care less if the bastards were taking it on the weaker. After all, wasn't it what he did as well?

An agonizing shout was heard, and he turned on the stool to witness the scene just to find amusement during his dull night.

The eyes of the woman suddenly laid on him, as he felt he was being inspected and analyzed by the deep black stare.

.

"You" was what the old lady grunted to him before she was shot in the head, laughs and whistles coming from everywhere in the place.

Somehow, he knew some invisible force had landed on his skin and had penetrated through his pores, inexplicably making the hair on his arm stand.

Whatever it was, he damned the existence of those gypsies with all his strength.

Gulping down the alcohol, Damon stood up and hurriedly left the place.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Here was chapter 1! What do you guys think just happened? Now it's up to you to spread love and appreciation to get more of this story!**

 **See you soon! (hopefully!) And don't forget to start reading (if you haven't ) Lone Sun!**

 **xoxo Nadia**


	2. From Embrace to Embrace

**Here is your weekly update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. The response was so unexpected!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Let's try to get to +25 reviews for this chapter?**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Gone with the wind_**

 _From embrace to embrace_

.

.

The withered leaves and the remaining of destroyed items on the ground made Elena struggle to stand steady and follow the fast-paced strides of the unknown man in front of her.

Somehow, he had managed to convince her to follow him without any explanations. After all, what did she have to lose? Any other given time, she would have turned elsewhere and found a way to get out of that trouble alone. She'd learnt to do that. She was quite good at taking care of herself.

But the way that man carried himself had had an unexplainable vibe that left little to no denial.

Jonathan Salvatore was calm, cold minded and highly intimidating as he walked among the blasts and the explosions as the rest of the citizens run around screaming and panicking.

.

She followed his figure, the only relief she got was that she had found somebody that had looked at her and had given her some kind of help. She felt the slightest relief in knowing she hadn't been a part of anonymity.

Holding again onto her necklace, she thanked her lucky star for still being alive.

.

But all the gratefulness immediately left her conscience the moment she caught a glimpse of a small group of black people, standing almost in row near the porch of a tavern.

That day, anyone who didn't run was either on suicide mission or had made a deal with the devil.

The unknown people glanced at her to then swiftly look back to the soil.

.

Elena saw Jonathan stop and look over his shoulder with a side-glance. She hurriedly reached his spot, looking disoriented.

"What is happening?" she asked him, her voice hoarse from all the smoke.

She found it utterly rude as she saw the rejection she got when he purposely ignored her question.

She felt something pinch her outer arm, and she turned, startled.

"He ain't gonna make you a friend" a middle aged, over-sized black woman suggested her.

She had a stained white cloth holding her afro hair into place, and her garments suggested she was something like below a maid.

Elena knew little of slavery. She had never really wanted to get informed about it, even if she knew first handedly of the fact that depending on the importance of the household, its master had a selective amount of people working for him.

And given by the number of people surrounding her, she knew this man was a wealthy one.

.

But then, what was she doing among black people? She was no slave herself and she saw no point in him asking her to follow along.

"What am I doing here?" she asked bluntly, knowing full well she was overstepping the boundaries of rudeness.

"Such matter will be fully explained once we will arrive to the estate" Jonathan finally spoke again, as she felt a wave of unsettlement wash trough her when she newly heard his voice.

She didn't know what that meant. She knew better than to follow or trust strangers, but when you're that lost even the tiniest grimoire of hope for a destination or a goal could make you do the craziest of things.

Elena sighed deeply, discomfort and confusion invading her from within.

 _What had she gotten herself into_?

.

.

.

All the ride towards the unknown place she kept telling herself that she couldn't have done anything to stop the circumstances.

She hadn't gone fishing for troubles. It had come straight looking for her.

She could hear her mother's wisdom echoing in her head. She could have bet everything she had –wait, and what exactly was that?- that she would have suggested her that it was better than being dead.

Miranda had always had her way of looking at the positive side of things even during the worst times. Elena recalled when they had lost everything due to her baby sister's death, her mom had still managed to pack everyone's Christmas gifts under the tree, no matter if the funeral had only been a couple days before the event.

She had had a way of clinging onto life and of being grateful for it, that Elena had never quite understood. And whenever she would ask Miranda how she did it, the simple answer she'd get was that " _love conquers it all_ ". Even during the worse, she had a family to hold onto. No matter how messy and complicated they were, they still existed for her.

.

.

"What'ya name, white ma'am?" the woman in front of her draw her back from her deep reverie.

Elena shifted uncomfortably from the wooden bench in the over-crowded storage of the carriage.

"Uhm, my name is Elena" she frowned, not really in the mood for small talk.

The big black woman in front of her –the one who had actually talked to her ever since she had joined the group- whispered something to the other servants nearby.

Some of them eyed her suspiciously, but she chose to ignore it.

She thought she had heard the word " _mistress_ " as she had fought to swallow the lump in her throat at the mere thought of that profession being linked with her.

She gulped, trying to look anywhere but at the place she was in.

She focused her gaze on the small opening on the right side of the wooden wall, as she heard the faint noises of war slowly disappearing, leaving her with the loud screams of her thoughts.

.

.

.

The sound of the whip flying in the air made the carriage come to a halt.

The passengers seemed unmoved by the entire situation, and it couldn't possibly get any more frustrating. She felt like having a nightmare while being full aware of the situation, and at the same time being unable to wake up.

She felt misplaced and misunderstood.

.

The rear door of the storage opened, to reveal the wild landscape in front of her that she immediately felt a longing to. It was an enormous open field, just some traits of fences were the only human impact she noticed.

And right before her, quite distantly, a hill with a single but majestic oak tree whose peak slightly swung back and forth for the strong wind that was raising out in the open.

Just then, she realized the sky was not as blue as it used to be.

Grey clouds threatened to own the space, approaching quickly with the promise of a sudden summer storm that would have washed away the remaining ashes on the tormented grounds of the old south.

Elena chose to believe this could be a sign.

It could either be a hint of a rebirth, or a suggestion for her impending doom.

Deep in her heart, she fought to stand by the first option.

.

"They're here" she heard someone say, soon she listened to the rushed footsteps of a group of people approaching the carriage.

Quickly, she realized there was a second one along with the one she was in, although she could soon tell it was hosting Jonathan Salvatore.

.

They all hurriedly got down the wooden storage, as she stumbled in her feet and almost fell face down to the ground.

Someone must have pushed her, she thought, as she eyed how high the carriage was and nobody had even cared to put some sort of ramp to get down.

Before she had time to protest, she saw him again.

.

.

Jonathan approached them, his stare as detached and superior as it could get, and everyone around fell silent.

Elena couldn't help but let all the doubts wash over her. If she had wanted to say something, she couldn't have had anyway because the list of things to say was too long to be expressed.

.

"My name is Jonathan Gilbert, and this is my estate just outside Atlanta." He started, opening up his arms as to embrace his surroundings. "You have all been elected to become this house's servants. You will shortly be provided with clothing. Any worker who shall display disrespect or inadequacy will be expelled. Take your leave." He spoke slowly, as if he owned the air everyone was breathing.

Two men neared the group and started to head to the back of the house, never stepping foot on the porch, but taking the way near the bushes.

Everyone followed as if that was what happened on a daily routine with them.

Elena hurried, somehow finding herself to be the last one of the group again.

They were lead to a barn, the old boxes used for horses were arranged to a series of beds, and a few of them hadn't been remade which could only meant already more slaves were spending their nights there.

She couldn't believe she was going to work for this man.

She couldn't believe she was going to be spending 18 hours straight in the fields. How was she going to survive?

These people, despite how wrong she thought it was for them, were used to doing those works. They'd done it all of their lives.

Elena, on the other hand, had never worked before.

She had lived in her modest parent's house after their death, and the only job she had had to do was taking care of running small errands to keep the place clean.

Then she had left to visit her old aunt in Paris, and when she had gotten back she found war had exploded. She never really had had the time to think of even finding a respectable job.

Elena absently reached a box with a black horse in it, starting to pet the animal as it warmly enjoyed some attention.

.

She started to recollect what had happened in a single day. It had only been a week that she had come back from Europe. That morning she was headed to the drug store, to ask Mrs. Anderson if she needed help her with the small daily tasks just to earn enough for a living. She'd gone there to find that that day, it was closed. Then, on her way back she'd thought about visiting her parents, hoping to find a silent council in their graves.

And then it had all happened.

.

"Miss" a voice startled her.

Elena turned to be faced with a woman in her mid-fifties, and from her clothing she could tell she worked in the house.

"Your presence is required as soon as possible in the house. Master Jonathan Salvatore instructed that you fully wash and cloth yourself before then." The dull voice reminded her of the one of the man.

What was in this property that _drained_ the life out of you?

The woman in front of her didn't seem to be in the same conditions as the black people Elena had just travelled with. Having a job these days should be a blessing, she thought.

And as much as she wanted to deny it, she had truly feared for her life. Had she stayed in Atlanta, in her house, at this very hour, she would have been a part of the ashes burnt to the ground.

She was alive _, after all._

And she had a feeling that that sentence was soon going to become her mantra.

.

"Hold up, please. How will I wash myself?" she asked, clueless, looking at her mud spoilt gown and her ridiculously dirty skin.

"That is not for me to say, but there is a pond behind the barn." With no further ado, the servant left.

.

.

Elena looked around, realizing the small group of people had already become acquainted with the "facilities" of the place.

Suddenly, they got flustered and hurried in a crowd just at the entrance by the big wooden doors.

She went up to them, realizing that the same servant she had seen outside at the arrival was now distributing some pieces of clothing among them.

By the looks of it, they surely were not going to cover the number of half of the newcomers, so she tried to sneak under the arms trying to reach the man. Everyone was way taller or bigger than her, so although it felt suffocating, it was not impossible to do.

.

She gathered all that she could, and the motto "every man for himself" now seemed as real as it could get.

As soon as she was sure she had something in her hands, she rushed away from the crowd to a quiet spot just in the corner of the last box, at the very end of the barn.

She noticed there was a tiny fissure in the wooden board.

She neared her eye to it, and she noticed what that servant had told her was true.

A pond, hidden behind a few gardenia bushes and oak trees. She felt the physical need to hurry inside the water and clean herself up.

Without further thinking, she stood up and went out of the barn, unnoticed.

.

.

.

When she reached the shore, she sat on the yellowed grass and she removed her boots.

It felt good. She let out a moan and then began stretching, noticing how tense she was.

Quickly, she was in just her petticoat – and her foot was tipping into the water, as she could almost scream of happiness when the cold water came in touch with her skin.

She soon realized how dirty she really was.

Her hair was a mess. Her half down updo long forgotten, and her curls had become greasy and frizzy.

.

Furtively glancing back, she realized the bushes were high enough for her to slip into the water without being seen. Also, the enormous oak tree would have been a perfect spot to get dressed afterwards, without having eyes lurking on her. She found the perspective of the lake was just too right and tempting for her to not get rid of all of her clothing.

Without stopping to think about it, she stepped out of her no longer white undergarment and threw it in the water while she started to caress her skin with it.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and finding immense pleasure in the small act.

She let her muscles distend and slightly moved her neck from side to side, lolling her head backwards.

Elena lowered her knees as she walked farther into the lake, shivering a little when she dipped her tummy.

She then abruptly let herself fall into the water, going under it to fully wash herself.

When she got out, she took a deep breath and looked up to the sky, noticing that was getting darker and darker by the second, as big gray clouds took over.

She had always wanted to bathe during a thunderstorm, although it seemed reckless and senseless.  
And, as to echo her thoughts, she heard a thunder in the distance.

She smirked, surprised by the weird coincidence.

.

"Well, what a view!" a voice broke the silence, in a louder way than the thunder itself.

.

.

.

Elena let out a gasp, as she almost chocked with the air in her lungs.

Her first instinct was to cover her breast and dip into the water till her chin. She would have wanted to go underwater and never come out of it again.

"Go away!" she screamed, utterly embarrassed. "How dare you?" rage was slowly mixing itself with her myriad of emotions.

"What? Wandering in my property?" the voice asked, and she quickly concluded whoever that was, it was not Jonathan Salvatore.

"Liar!" she accused in a shout. "Go away now" she hoped with all herself he would listen.

There was a small pause in which she heard nothing, and for an instant she deluded herself with the thought he had left.

But then a low, dark chuckle made her the skin on her arms and back shiver.

Elena heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

She instinctively spread her arms wider on her chest, wishing to cover as much skin as she could.

"Are you deaf? I'm no man's enjoyment. Take your leave, whoever you are" she threatened, for a second sounding convincing to her own ears.

She could feel her skin was on fire, as the wind blew from across the pond making her realize how fast the temperature outside was dropping.

.

Elena was hit with something on her back. It didn't hurt, but it didn't exactly feel feather like at the impact.

"Wear those" the voice said, as she didn't dare to turn "I'm sure they will warm your attitude along with your skin." A new chuckle, this time closer, almost pushed her to turn to see who could be so arrongant to treat a woman like that.

.

But when she finally gathered the courage to turn her chin to see, whoever it was that had been standing behind her was gone.

.

.

.

.

She swore to herself she wasn't going to do such a thing ever again. At least not in that property.

Trying to wash –sarcastically speaking- the embarrassment off, Elena headed to where she was being waited for.

The clothes she had gathered were too large fitting – blame it on the use of the corsets she'd done ever since she was a child. So that left her in a large white blouse and a brown and chocolate gown.

She'd left her previous worn clothes hanging on one of the trees outside, hoping it wouldn't bother anyone.

Once she stepped foot on the porch, she took a deep breath and walked in. She was quickly lead by a host into a spacious and luminous living room, and was instructed not to touch anything.

There was a big black piano in the middle of the room, right in front of the fireplace. A library stood in one corner and was circled by what looked like extra comfortable couches.

If only she could rest there for a while…

.

"Miss" a voice newly startled her.

However, she was somehow relieved to find that the person standing in front of her was "only" Mr. Salvatore, who was now inspecting her from head to toe.

"I see you now look presentable. What is your name?" he asked, polite.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, sir." She answered, curtsying.

"Oh" he raised an eyebrow. "well, I was not expecting to acquaintance with… a well-mannered woman." His tone showed some surprise and slight embarrassment.

"That is the case, Mr. Salvatore. I was raised by a respectable family in Atlanta." She proudly stated, her chin held high.

"Indeed. Would you be looking for a job?" he asked, almost rhetorical.

It was Elena's turn to raise an eyebrow. Well, at least she tried not to do it in an explicit way.

"Yes." She said almost through gritted teeth. She didn't know why, but the man's behavior was really getting on her nerves. Only because she was a "well-mannered" woman, she then deserved to be treated with respect? As far as she could tell, anyone could have come up with such a lie.

Jonathan was simply desperate to put someone to work, that was the real deal. He couldn't have given a damn about her social status.

.

"Very good. Will you follow me, please" he started towards the door, and headed for a white wooden staircase that led to the upper storey.

She noticed the blue and silver carpets, they all worked well with the light turquoise wall paint. It had a relaxing note to it and it made her take a deep breath and relish in the sensation.

When they reached the first door of the floor, Jonathan looked at her, as if he were making a last minute decision.

Once he had stared at her face for a brief twenty seconds, he chose and finally opened the door.

.

When she walked in, at first she didn't see.

The room was large and flowery. She could instantly tell it belonged to a girl.

There were huge venetian windows in front of her, darkened by two layers of curtains, one pink and the other was white.

The room recalled the colors of a rose garden, it was in the shades of light green, pink and white. The furniture was white wooden as well, and it instantly threw her back to her days as a young girl, when she would wonder around in her garden to play and enjoy the deep south's weather.

Then she heard it.

A muffled grunt came from the poster bed on the right side of the room.

Jonathan hurried to the person in it, as Elena leaned her chin out to better see what was happening.

A small, pale hand reached out to touch the man's one.

.

A little girl.

She saw the kid's golden and wavy locks, and the instant Elena laid eyes on her face, they made eye contact.

She gasped.

"Father… who is this?" the girl struggled to talk.

Jonathan made a come-hither motion to a speechless Elena, who went forward and approached the bed.

"This is Miss Elena" he gestured, to make the acquaintances. She didn't miss the way his voice had softened, yet still remaining authoritarian. She would have never thought he had a daughter.

The light blue eyes observed her, as Elena felt as if the little kid was reading through her soul.

She wanted to smile to her, she wanted to show she was approachable and meant nothing bad to her. But there was something in the air, the moment that girl had started to look at her, that unsettled her.

The way she was looking bore what a normal child couldn't simply be able to do.

.

"She will be your helper and will keep you company." Jonathan suggested, smiling at his daughter.

She nodded.

"Can she take me to the horses?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Not yet, Emma." His voice became stern. "Now, I shall leave you to your job. We will converse after lunch, when she will be asleep" Jonathan straightened his posture, nearing Elena. "A party will be held tonight at the mansion. I will further instruct you with your duties."

And with that, he left, closing the door behind himself.

.

Elena stood in silence for a good minute, studying the girl's delicate features as she was sure Emma was doing the same with her.

Now that she had gotten closer, she noticed how beautiful her shoulder length blonde hair was. It was left loose, as it circled her doll-like face. Her nose was small and round, her lips thin but defined.

"Will you help me stand?" the girl asked, struggling with her hands to sit.

"Of course." Elena promptly responded by holding her by her underarms, slowly placing her back on the pile of pillows she made.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" she asked, as Emma nodded.

Elena did something out of instinct, and she quickly regretted it because she thought it was not going to be accepted.

She tucked the little girl's hair behind her ear and softly smiled at her.

Emma was silent for a while, then the ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked, as Elena let out a breath she had been holding.

"Sure" she smiled at her, warming up the mood. "This is what I'm here for"

.

.

"Why did father let you come in the room?" Emma asked, sincerely interested.

They had been talking for ten minutes, give or take, and Elena had found her to be extremely attentive and honest.

"What do you mean dear?" she questioned, not fully following her point.

"He never lets people visit me. Not even my uncle, he came and I heard him from downstairs, but he won't let him come up to see me. But he let you instead…" her tone was disappointed, and it suddenly made Elena feel uncomfortable.

"I have no idea" she admitted, honestly. "But… Maybe I could help with that"

The moment Elena pronounced those words, Emma's bright eyes lightened up as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Will you, really?" she squealed, excited.

Elena nodded as the little girl threw herself in her arms, surprising her.

It was a strange feeling.

Somehow, she felt okay. After such a long time, Elena felt things could finally get better. That this was her way out.

"Love conquers it all" her mother's voice echoed in her head, as she welcomed the hug this little unknown girl was giving her.

Perhaps, she was going to be okay.

.

Then she noticed.

The linen sheets moved away from her legs, and Elena cringed shocked at the view.

The girl had one leg missing.

.

.

 **That was it for today! Remember, next chapter at +25 reviews! Be a sweetheart and let me have your feedbacks! Love you already! Xoxo**

 **Nadia**


	3. Running up that hill

**It's been so long since my last update. But reviews have kept on getting to my inbox, so I decided I couldn't leave you hanging. I don't know where I'm going with this story, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride!**

 **If anyone is interested in beta-ing this, you're welcomed to PM me!**

 **.**

 **Previously on Gone with the Wind…**

 **Elena is saved by Jonathan Salvatore and is welcomed into his mansion to serve and aid his daughter, Emma, who is revealed to have lost a limb to unknown causes. Meanwhile, the appearances of a stranger have seemed to upset the young Gilbert's first day at work.**

* * *

.

 **Gone with the Wind**

 _Running up that hill_

.

She let the cold breeze of the summer sink through the pores of her skin, as she let her head backwards in a deep and long sigh.

Elena released the breath she'd been holding when the images of that little girl's missing limb flashed right before her eyes. So that was why Mr. Jonathan Salvatore had required her as his daughter's assistant. Sure, they were a wealthy family but having such a luxury these days was something that truly seemed unnecessary.

She wondered how Emma could have gotten through such pain, how such an accident could have happened to such a young girl –she couldn't have been over ten years old- and how her father could manage to take care of her when literally there was the war a few miles away from their residence.

Elena had made a mental note to herself to find whoever this mysterious uncle Emma had been talking about was and have him spend some time with his niece. After all, it had been her sole wish that day and she really was growing fond of the little girl so fast. With her angelic face and her sweet manners, it would have been hard to do otherwise.

.

She pushed the venetian doors of her terrace closed, stepping back into the girl's chamber. Glancing over the clock, she realized it was past dinner time and –technically- she would have been off work. If only had there been someone to instruct her. Mr. Salvatore had seemed to disappear from that morning.

Noticing Emma was fast asleep, Elena decided to step in the hallways to go look for her new master. She cringed at the thought.

"Looking for someone?"

A voice from behind her literally took her breath away.

Elena struggled to regain a steady heartbeat, but when she turned to complain to whomever it was that had startled her to death, her shallow breath got stuck in her throat, this time for a different reason.

It was the most unique and mesmerizing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. It felt like being trapped in it, Elena couldn't move her focus from them because their magnetism overshadowed this stranger's face features.

"You scared me to death" she murmured, her hand going instantly on the place of her heart.

Then she heard the dark chuckle. And it clicked.

"It was you"

"Usually it is. For what exactly this time?" the man's velvety voice played smoothly with the words.

What the hell was she doing? Throwing accusation at someone she barely even had proofs on. She took his image in, and soon realized his wealth, thanking her mother for teaching her to count to ten every time she wanted to say something out of place.

"I'm sorry. It was very inappropriate for me to say" she couldn't hide the note of subtleness in her voice. After all, she still had a dignity for God's sake! And she could not shake the feeling that that chuckle was the same she had heard earlier that morning when she was caught naked at the lake.

The man before her seemed amused by her sudden swing of attitude. She felt blood boil in her veins up to her cheeks. Who did he think he was? What was wrong with men in this house? Had they never heard of southerners' manners?

"How rude of me" he let out in fake politeness, as if reading her mind. "I have not yet made introductions. My name is Damon Salvatore"

And in that moment, when he grazed at the skin of her hand, she felt as if a tiny fire was lit where his lips touched. That was the moment she admired his beauty.

His jaw was very strong, giving him that extra touch of masculinity that made her feel just enough uncomfortable when he looked at her. The white shirt he was wearing enhanced his well- groomed body and muscular arms, and his smile looked innocent, but she swore there was some kind of sixth sense adverting her that something was far from being pure.

"I'm Elena Gilbert" she curtsied elegantly.

.

.

.

He couldn't shake the thought of Elena Gilbert for the rest of the night.

Jonathan hadn't even bothered to ask him to dine with him. The old dog knew better than to suggest Damon Salvatore what to do. Besides, he had too much on his mind to be thinking about formalities.

He was sure that whatever that gypsy woman had done to him the night before was having its effect. Damon was feeling utterly tired and blood thirsty. He couldn't take whatever abilities those witches-wanna-be had for granted.

Without further ado, he headed into town. He would have fed off the drying soldiers and would have paid a visit to Brenda, the witch.

He smirked. Maybe a visit to that high class brothel wouldn't have been such a bad idea. After all, the sight of Elena bathing in the pond that morning had left his needs unsatisfied. He hadn't gotten laid in way too long. Damn military service.

.

.

.

"Miss Gilbert?" Jonathan called, when she saw her approach the front door to take her leave.

"Yes?"

"I have been told you discussed to my daughter about her uncle earlier." His face was stern, holding disapproval. Elena braced herself for the impending scolding.

"It is true. Your daughter requested…"

"It is of no importance what Emma requested, Miss. You are not allowed to make promises you cannot keep and that are completely out of your reach" his voice raised, making Elena cringe.

How dare a father act this way with a kid? She looked at him with stupor, unable to form a coherent and educate sentence at the same time.

"Whatever is the problem? If you think you are not suited for this job I will see to your replacement in the fields by tomorrow morning"

"No" Elena's urgency cut him off. "I mean, no I truly am grateful for what you offered me." She lowered her glance, afraid her eyes would give her away.

"Then I suggest you mind your own matter and only follow your duties." Jonathan said. "Be punctual tomorrow. Emma wakes up at seven thirty for her breakfast."

"Yes sir" she murmured with gritted teeth, and turned to leave.

What had she gotten herself into?

.

.

The night was long and she couldn't seem to fall asleep, although she was utterly worn out. The barn floor was not the best sleeping option she had, but the bay hales seemed to at least keep her cold from the cold drafts blowing from the open fields during the night.

She stood up.

Suddenly, she heard the horse in the box right in front of her blowing air out of his nostrils. She knew horses well enough to understand that creature was very awake and waiting for her attention.

Elena approached the same black horse of the previous morning, as he snuggled his snout under her arm.

"What is it? Do you wanna go for a walk?" she absently asked him, but the idea sounded so appealing she seriously considered it herself. After all, it was way past midnight, who could notice?

.

There was a full moon, and the sky was completely clear. It was enough for her to see vividly her surroundings. Once on the back of the horse (saddle free, of course, it would have been too dangerous to risk getting caught like that), she started walking towards the open fields where she was sure no one would have bothered to look. It was just behind the lake, far away from the mansion.

She loved going horse riding with no equipment. Her parents had always scolded her telling her it was not ladylike, but Elena had never been the one to follow those silly rules. She was glad, in that moment, that the little tomboy inside of her was not dead.

.

Elena looked upwards, admiring the beauty of the starry skies. In that instant of serenity all the events of the day –the war, the bombs – seemed so distant and out of consideration.

She breathed in the breeze coming from the woods, mixed with musk and freshness, as she felt her body relax with the small gifts of nature.

For a second she considered running into the wild and never coming back. It would have been an interesting turn of events. Oh, how she missed her old life.

She realized she had started crying when her surroundings became blurry and messy.

.

Then an unexpected noise caught her by surprise. Sniffling, she cleared her eyes and focused her gaze on the distant residence, noticing how all the lights were suddenly on. She had the horse trot towards the place, and the more she approached it, the more she realized how much movement there was for being late night.

.

She snuck in the barn, hoping no one heard her footsteps nor the animal's, but to her surprise, she realized no one was there.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Elena led the horse in the box and ran towards the house expecting the worse. When she arrived there it was a mess. People hurrying around, some were screaming, others were carrying stuff. One name was repeated over and over again.

Emma.

.

In the confusion, she swore she saw his eyes again. But it was just for a second. Too short to tell…

.

.

* * *

 **And here it is!**

 **What is happening to Emma? Does it have anything to do with Damon? To you the guesses!**

 **Remember, reviews are love!**


End file.
